


The Gilded Cage fanart: "I missed you..."

by DulcimerGecko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of the John and Sherlock in the kitchen.</p>
<p>  <i>'Are you all right?'</i></p>
<p>  <i>John blinked, realising his friend wasn't as engrossed in the report in front of him as he'd assumed. 'I missed you,' John said, wincing at his inadvertent honesty. 'I woke up and didn't know where you'd gone.' </i><br/> <br/><i>--Ch. 19 of 'The Gilded Cage' by BeautifulFiction</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gilded Cage fanart: "I missed you..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dulcimergecko) and [livejournal](http://dulcimer-gecko.livejournal.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'.


End file.
